


A Wizard Follows No Rules Save His Own

by mithrilbikini (liasangria)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Wizard Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/mithrilbikini
Summary: The strange little wizard that Gandalf had found to round out their party keeps getting distracted by mushrooms.





	A Wizard Follows No Rules Save His Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princeJellyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeJellyfish/gifts).




End file.
